


Alone Together

by uwillbeefound



Series: Sanders sides one shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt and comfort, Post Redux, all were requested on tumblr, fic it fixs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: A set of three requested one shots following selfishness vs selflessness redux1. Janus and Roman make up2. Roman comforted by Virgil3. Logan comforted by Janus
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders sides one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. we're damaged, really damaged

“Roman?” Patton asked, knocking on the sides' door “You ok kiddo? Can we talk?” He waited, hoping to at least be given a chance. He knew De...Janus didn’t mean it that way, he meant to comfort or at least that’s what Patton believed. 

“I’m coming in, ok kiddo?” He entered the room carefully, ignoring Remus’s stares from across the room. 

“Oh Roman.” Patton replied softly. Roman was sitting in the corner, wrapped in blankets. He looked like he’d been crying. Patton sat down, not to close, he understood that Roman was likely still upset, it was a lot to take in. “Thomas still sees you as a hero.”

“Don’t lie to me, Pat.” Roman replied, looking away “Deceit, well Janus I suppose, confirmed it. What’s the point, anyway, if I can’t defeat the villains and keep Thomas safe.” 

“You can, you just picked the wrong person this time. You’re not evil, Roman. No ones perfect, I mean look at how wrong I got it today huh.” Patton laughed a little, moving slightly closer.

“But Janus…”

“Said something in retaliation, I don’t think he really meant it. He still lies, not always but sometimes, it’s his role and even if he didn’t, all of us get angry sometimes. I think you both said things you didn’t really mean and the other took harshly. And anyway, Virgil didn’t stop being anxiety or being his...well a little angsty huh.” 

Roman looked thoughtful for a second before nodding “I guess you’re right…” He held his blanket close around himself.

“Take some time, kiddo, how about watching some movies or somthing? I was wrong, Thomas needs time for himself and so do you. Do you want me to come back once I’ve checked on Thomas?” Patton asked, “I can bring snacks?”

“No, its ok, I think I need some time alone.” Roman replied, turning towards the TV, where wreck it Ralph was suddenly playing. 

“Ok, I’ll leave snacks at the door.” Patton replied, getting up and heading to the door.

“Thanks Pat.”

“No problem, Love you Roman.” 

***

“How is he, Janus?” Patton asked, sinking into the living room again. 

“I sent him to play some Kingdom Hearts.” Janus replied, thinking for a second. He looked like he was trying to figure out what to say. It was new to both of them, trying to find a balance between sincerity without holding back too much, well, personality and ideas. It would take time. “How’s Roman?”

“Shaken up.” Patton admitted, “I listened to your advice, he’s also having some down time.” He sighed, looking over at Thomas, who was looking less frustrated already. “I think you should talk to Roman, not today, I think he wants to be alone, but I think you can solve this together.”

“I do hope so, as much as I enjoy our little disagreements, I prefer when they’re solved and the next one can appear. The element of surprise. Who knows what the next argument will be, and anyway, I have a feeling that Virgil is going to be harder to persuade.” Janus followed Patton gaze, looking over at Thomas as well.

Patton laughed as the doorbell rang and Mary Lee and Lee entered the house. Patton's surprise soon turned to a smile.

Patton sunk down into the kitchen, collecting food to leave outside for Roman. Placing the food on the floor, he knocked, not expecting a response. The door opened. 

“Oh, hey Remus, can you make sure Roman gets these?” Patton asked, picking up the snacks and passing it to Remus. He thought for a second. “Can you keep an eye on him?”

Remus laughed “Asking me? Janus really has changed you.” But he needed, closing the door. “Bro! I’ve got snacks. They’re from Patton so no blood or dead rats tis time.”

Patton smiled, despite the events of the day. It would be ok, it had to be. 

Roman left his room the next day, heading to the kitchen for food. Last night had been surprisingly nice. He had heard Remus talking to someone, he assumed Patton at the door and then brought over food. Roman had let Remus stay, he wasn’t sure why, but it was a little comforting. His brother was creepy and awful but maybe not so evil. That alone made it better. 

Patton and Logan were apparently not up yet, which was a little suprising, especially Logan but Patton did learn a lot yesterday, maybe he needed more time to process after all. Anyway, that wasn’t for Roman to think about, he started to make breakfast. A nice treat, pancakes, he could prepare the mix and cook them for the others when they came down. 

Around half way through the mixing, he heard someone walking in. “Good Morning!” He turned around, suprised by who he saw there “Oh..hello Janus.” Roman looked away “Looking for Patton?”

Janus stopped, trying to figure out how to get his point across. He wasn’t sure if Roman believed he could tell the truth, if he was sincere he could take it as insults but if he lied he could take it the same way. 

“Ugh, just spit it out, snake, tell the truth...I know that is hard for you.” Roman’s words had a little bite to them, a little more than joking but Janus chose to ignore it, just this once. For Thomas. 

“Well then, no, I was not looking for Patton.” Janus paused again, causing Roman too look over once more “I was looking for you?”

  
“And why is that? Huh? Hoping to catch me alone now you’ve iscolated me? Come to finish me off?” Roman was understandably defensive. After all, Janus knew he had used him, no matter the end goal.

“No, I was wrong, wrong to use you.” Janus sighed, being sincere was hard, especially when he was so used to being evil, he still was in Roman’s mind. “I meant what I said.” He saw Roman’s face fall and quickly continued, “about you being selfless, It made me realise that there was other ways to get which I wanted, to help Thomas. I don’t expect you to trust me, that’s why I revealed my name, a gesture of trust.”

“And I laughed at it…” Roman realised “Like I laughed at Virgil’s.”

Janus nodded “Yes, I shouldn’t have responded that way.” He added, moving to lean against a nearby table “And you do not always need a single person to fight against to be a hero, solving internal problems and even external ones counts too. And Patton turning into a giant frog monster was a bit sterotypically vilian like.” 

“Not always, the Hulk isn’t a villian and you can talk, the whole sneaky half snake, shape shifting actions is very villian like, you are literally wearing all black.”

“Batman wears black! So does Black bat/Orphan, Batwoman, some versions of Batgirl…”

“Yeah yeah I get it, what about the other half then.”

“Beast boy shape shifts, so does Martian man hunter and miss Martian…”

“Ones that are not DC?”   
  


“Maui shape shifts, The entire Skrull race.”

“Well snakes then.” 

Janus paused, unable to think of any in the moment. 

“Ah ha! A question you cannot answer!” Roman called in victory, but it seemed playful, almost childish. 

Janus smiled “Well, it seems you have. I mean...my initials are JD.”

Roman lit up at the thought, “They are! Well I believe I shall be calling you that from now on.” 

Janus sighed, “I shouldn’t of said anything.” 

“Well, you’re stuck with it now, JD.” Roman turned back to the mixture, after a few seconds, the beginning to the heathers' soundtrack began to play. “Soon as you’re here, do you want pancakes?” 

“If you promise they won’t contain any blood.” Janus replied, watching as Roman began to sing along. And if Patton found the two of them in the middle of a duet of seventeen, well maybe he smiled and took a few pictures for the family album.


	2. You can be a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds himself somewhere odd after he sinks down, but maybe he's where he needs to be.

Roman wasn’t sure if he meant to end up here. He just sunk out and didn’t see the light of his room. He couldn’t hear Remus on the other side of the room. Where he found himself was familiar, a little odd, but familiar. 

“Princey what the hell?” Virgil looked over, confused. He knew about the fighting, that Thomas wasn’t doing well. He couldn’t face it and stayed here instead, listening to music, ignoring what was going on. 

“Oh...I didn’t mean to intrude, I’m not sure why, I’ll leave.”

“Wait no, Roman? What happened?” Virgil moved over to see Roman better. He looked, well drained, hurt, angry. 

Roman looked a little shocked at Virgil asking “Janus..”

“Janus? Wait he showed up? And told you his name?” Virgil interrupted in shock. He hadn’t expected Janus to ever tell the others his name. “Wait no, that's not important, what did he do to you?”   
  


“He..he said that he couldn’t tell me and Remus apart...And the others just stood there! They stood there and then.” Roman stopped and turned away. 

“Then what?” Virgil replied softly, putting his hand on Roman’s shoulder. 

“I’m not Thomas’s hero.” 

“Oh Roman…” Virgil could hear the soft sniffles of someone trying to hide their tears. It made sense, why he was here. He probably couldn’t face Remus and was feeling overwhelmed. “That’s not true, I think you will always be his hero, no matter how many times you mess up.”

“Janus confirmed it. Thomas said I was still his hero and then I looked to Janus, and he nodded, it was a lie.” Roman turned towards Virgil, looking broken. 

"Janus… Janus knows truth too, Roman, he has to know in order to control lies.” Virgil replied softly, pulling Roman into a hug “And even if what you’re saying is true, at this moment, you can always fix thing, princey. Thomas knows you’re good, knows you are important and helped him create this life doing what he loves.”

“I don’t know, Virgil, if I can this time.”

“Roman, look at me.” Virgil replied, gently moving Roman, so he looked into his eyes “I was the villain for so long, wasn’t I? If I can fix that, you can fix a little mess.” 

Roman nodded, “I guess so” 

Virgil smiled “We can’t stay in here, how about we go to the imagination? Set up some movies or something?” He asked, collecting his phone from the bed.

Roman nodded, wiping the tears from his face “That, that would be nice.” He replied with a little smile, sinking out and into the imagination with Virgil. 


	3. Erase me, And you'll never have to face me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus checks on Logan after the video.

Janus found himself outside of Logan’s room. He hesitated for a second before knocking on the door. He couldn’t help but notice how much Logan had been pushed aside and then his comment at the end? Janus hoped that his actions hadn’t increased that feeling. After he is...was? A dark side, he’s unsure how much that changed. Being ignored is part of the job description. 

Logan opened the door “Oh...Janus. What do you need?” He asked, staying in the doorway. He looked well put together as usual but there were hints to suggest otherwise. His hair was slightly to the side, his eyes slightly red and his shirt a little crinkled. 

“I wanted to speak to you? Can I come in?” Janus asked, readjusting his hat.

“Yes, of course.” Logan replied, opening the door and quickly moving to cover his bed. From under the sheets, the corner of his unicorn onesie could be seen. 

Janus followed him in. The room at first seemed organised, piles of schedules, an alphabetically organised bookcase, a small lab with chemicals and notes on the side and scribbled on the white board. However, there were also torn up pages shattering the floor, a book by Philippa Foot thrown onto a pillow on the window, its pages scuffled and folded. 

“What do you need my help with?” Logan asked, subtly trying to tidy what he could from where he sat on the bed. 

Janus thought for a second before starting “I wanted to apologise.”   
  


“What for? If you wanted to apologise for pretending to be me, then I am not bothered.” Logan replied. He seemed surprised and a little confused. 

“Well not really...well it is a part of it.” Janus replied, fiddling with his gloves “I wanted to apologise for giving the option to skip, for pulling you out so drastically.” 

Logan nodded “Like I said before, I am fine. I understand your reasoning, I could see Thomas was going down a dark path and was unable to stop it.” He looked down slightly “Thank you for stopping it.” 

“It’s my job Lo, You did yours too, giving facts and evidence to back up claims. I certainly found the reading very interesting.” Janus replied, walking towards the book that on the pillow by the window, closing it up neatly “Maybe I could borrow this at some point?”

Logan looked up, unable to speak for a few seconds “You read them?” He asked, joining Janus at the window “And of course, I would say do not damage it but…”

Janus laughed “Can’t promise anything, someone might decide to steal my hat and then…” Janus pretended to throw the book, making a whooshing sound. 

Logan smiled for a second “Well...that would be understandable” He replied, looking out of the window across the sky he created. It was starting to turn dark outside and so the stars were beginning to appear. 

“The others do care, they just don’t understand the damage they are doing my ignoring you” Janus followed Logan’s gaze outside. It really did look incredible, he could imagine, almost expected Logan to start talking over each star in turn. But he didn’t. 

“There is not damage, I’m fine.” Logan insisted, looking away. 

Janus rolled his eyes “Look who you’re talking to.” He replied “I can tell you’re lying...Also I am...was?” He questioned, unsure where he stood at the moment “A dark side, it’s part of the job description, being ignored.” 

Logan nodded “Understood, although you do not need to worry.” He wanted to add how he was used to it, expected it even but that would worry Janus even more. 

“Yeah, whatever nerd.” Janus replied, no bite in his tone. It was soft, comforting. “Now, I have a request.” 

“Of course, what do you need from me?” Logan asked, looking over again and placing his hands in his pockets. 

“Talk nerdy to me.” 

“What?” Logan asked, taking his flash cards and looking through them quickly, thinking there was something he missed, some sort of joke. 

Janus laughed, placing his hands on Logan’s to stop him. “Tell me about the stars.” He replied, clicking his fingers to put on a snake onesie. He pulled up the hood, causing a little red snake tongue to appear and slightly cover his face. He also held out a jar and spoon to Logan.

Logan looked surprised before thinking for a second and clicking his fingers in return. He was now also wearing his onesie. He took the crofters jar and then sat on the cushion and began to talk. 

Janus joined him, sitting next to Logan and listening closely, looking out at the stars as Logan pints them out, wondering if the others knew how much they were missing. 

And Logan smiled. 


End file.
